1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sound recording module, and more particularly, to a directional sound recording module.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs), are mostly each being installed with a microphone in the casing thereof for recording sounds. However, the casing has a sound blocking effect and thus makes it difficult for the microphone installed within the casing to receive all the sounds. Directional microphones can receive clearly the sounds from a specific direction and suppress ambient noises, and thus are broadly applied in the electronic devices, such as the mobile phones, the tablet PCs, the notebook computers or the PDAs.
However, the directional microphones can only provide favorable sound recording effects in an open space, and if the directional microphones are installed within the electronic devices, then sound waves from the outside would be liable to the influence of the casings, thereby lowering a sound recording quality of the directional microphones. Hence, conventional directional microphones are mostly connected to the electronic devices externally when being used, so as to ensure the sound recording quality thereof. Accordingly, how to integrate a directional microphone into the casing of an electronic device while maintaining favorable sound recording quality is one of the critical issues in need to be solved urgently.